prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kurt Angle
Kurt Steven Angle (Mount Lebanon, Pensilvânia , 9 de dezembro de 1968) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalha atualmente para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Angle começou a lutar em torneios de wrestling amador no final dos anos 80, tendo ganho vários títulos antes de conquistar uma medalha de ouro nas Olimpíadas de 1996. Angle iniciou sua carreira de wrestling profissional na World Wrestling Entertainment onde permaneceu entre 1999 e 2006. NA WWE foi seis vezes campeão mundial. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment Em 1998, Angle assinou um contrato pela World Wrestling Federation. Ele foi destacado para o território de desenvolvimento Power Pro Wrestling em Memphis, Tennessee, onde começou a treinar como wrestler profissional. 1999-2000 Em 1999, Angle começou a competir em dark matches para a WWF. Ele apareceu inclusive num episódio do Sunday Night Heat que foi gravado em Pittsburgh onde Tiger Ali Singh tentou pagar a Angle para limpar o seu nariz na bandeira americana em frente ao seu público local, mas acabou por limpá-lo na bandeira indiana de Singh. Angle fez a sua estréia em pay-per-views e na televisão no Survivor Series 1999, derrotando Shawn Stasiak. A personagem de Angle no seu início na WWF era babyface representava os heróis da década de 80. Angle durante a era anti-herói denominada "Attitude" era tornou-se heel. Ele começou uma seqüencia de combates sem perder, ainda que tenha sofrido uma derrota num combate de tag team quando o seu parceiro, Steve Blackman, foi derrotado por The Rock. Isto levou a um combate entre ambos no Armageddon 1999, que Angle ganhou com um bridging belly to back suplex. A onda imbatível de Angle continuou até 2000, quando estava previsto ele defrontar um adversário desconhecido no Royal Rumble 2000. O adversário foi revelado como sendo o estreante Tazz, que deixou Angle inconsciente usando o seu "Tazzmission". Angle afirmou que o Tazzmission era um ataque ilegal, que a série de invencibilidade ainda se mantinha intacta (ele foi finalmente derrotado por The Rock na noite seguinte na RAW is WAR. Angle ganhou o WWF European Championship na edição de 10 de fevereiro de 2000 da SmackDown!, derrotando Val Venis. Em 27 de fevereiro de 2000 no No Way Out, Angle derrotou Chris Jericho para vencer o WWF Intercontinental Championship e começou a considerar-se o campeão "Eurocontinental". Ele tornou-se o terceiro wrestler a ter os títulos em simultâneo, depois de A.C. Connor e Jeff Jarrett. O veterano wrestler Bob Backlund tornou-se o mentor de Angle, mas, infelizmente para Angle, aceitou que este lutasse pelos dois títulos num Triple threat match, isto sem que Angle soubesse. Isto significava que podia perder ambos os títulos sem ser derrotado, e ficou irritado de tal modo que usou o finisher de Backlund Crossface Chickenwing no próprio. Na WrestleMania 2000, perdeu o seu Intercontinental Championship para Chris Benoit e o European Championship para Chris Jericho sem estar envolvido em qualquer situação de pinfall ou submissão. Em meados de 2000, Angle juntou forças com Edge e Christian para formar a "Team ECK", na qual teve um conflito com os Too Cool e Rikishi durante 2000. A Team ECK também participou em cômicos conflitos com o comissionário (kayfabe) Mick Foley envolvendo várias situações de bastidores. Em 25 de junho de 2000, Angle derrotou Rikishi na final do torneio King of the Ring. Imediatamente após a sua vitória, Angle começou um conflito de curta duração com Hardcore Holly que acabou abruptamente após Angle ter inadvertidamente partido o braço de Holly com um botched moonsault. Angle começou a mostrar sentimentos pela mulher de Triple H Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, com os dois a começarem implicitamente uma relação amorosa. No SummerSlam 2000, Angle e Triple H enfrentaram The Rock num triple threat match pelo WWF Championship. Durante o combate, Angle sofreu uma concussão, e foi assistido fora do ringue. Na sua autobiografia, Angle afirma que o plano era parecer que ele tinha tido uma concussão ser ajudado a ir até à zona dos bastidores para voltar mais tarde ao combate, mas na verdade ele tinha se lesionada relamente. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley pediu a Angle para voltar ao ringue para ajudar o seu marido. Angle reentrou no combate, mas em vez de ajudar Triple H, tentou ganhar o título para ele próprio, quebrando o momento de Triple H e permitindo a Rock manter o título. O conflito entre Angle e Triple H acabou no Unforgiven 2000, com Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley ajudou seu marido a derrotar Angle. Após o seu conflito com Triple H, Angle recuperou a sua atenção para o WWF Championship, derrotando finalmente The Rock no No Mercy, após interferência de Rikishi em seu favor, e aplicando o Angle Slam para conseguir a vitória. Ele defendeu com sucesso o seu título no Survivor Series 2000, com o seu irmão Eric a distrair o seu adversário, The Undertaker, e permitindo que Angle fizesse um roll-up. Angle defendeu novamente com sucesso o título num combate six man Hell in a Cell no Armageddon 2000. Os restantes participantes eram The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, The Undertaker e Rikishi. 2001-2002 Angle manteve o WWF Championship num combate com Triple H no Royal Rumble 2001, mas perdeu para The Rock no No Way Out 2001. Após a sua derrota, Angle começou um conflito com Chris Benoit. Ele derrotou Benoit na WrestleMania X-Seven, mas perdeu num combate "Ultimate Submissions" no Backlash. O conflito continuou num two out of three falls match no Judgment Day 2001, com a medalha de ouro de Angle em jogo. Angle ganhou o segundo e terceiro combates, tendo ajuda de Edge e Christian durante o terceiro. No episódio de 11 de junho da RAW, Angle e Benoit defrontaram-se novamente num steel cage match. Num momento que iria ser repetido em programas da WWE durante anos, Angle falhou um moonsault do topo da jaula. Angle ganhou o combate quando "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, que estava durante o combate na mesa dos comentadores, atirou com a porta da jaula na cara de Benoit enquanto ele tentava escapar-se, permitindo a Angle recuperar e vencer. No King of the Ring 2001, Angle derrotou Christian no 1º combate do evento para avançar para a final contra Edge. Ele conseguiu isto com a ajuda de Shane McMahon, que queria assegurar que Angle teria de lutar outro combate antes do street fight entre ambos, que se realizaria mais tarde. Angle perdeu para Edge na final mas ganhou o street fight quando fez um Angle Slam a partir do topo do canto em Shane. Ambos os lutadores foram para o hospital após o combate. Quando a The Alliance invadiu a WWF em meados de 2001, Angle foi forçado a reunir forças com o campeão mundial de pesos-pesados da WWF "Stone Cold" Steve Austin para repelir os invasores. Após Austin trair Angle e a WWF ao aliar-se à The Alliance no WWF Invasion, Angle tornou-se um face pela primeira vez na sua carreira, e assumiu a liderança da WWF. Durante esta altura, Angle ganhou o WCW World Heavyweight Championship (derrotando Booker T), o WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (derrotando Rhyno) e o WWF Hardcore Championship (derrotando Rob Van Dam). Após conseguir uma vitória por desqualificação sobre Austin no SummerSlam, Angle derrotou Austin para conquistar pela segunda vez o WWF World Heavyweight Championship no Unforgiven 2001 ao fazer Austin desistir ao Ankle Lock na sua terra, Pittsburgh. Como resultado, Angle tornou-se o segundo homem (juntamente com The Rock) a ganhar os títulos mundiais da WCW e WWF no mesmo apesar de nunca ter trabalhado para a WCW. Contudo, perdeu-o para Austin no episódio de 8 de outubro de 2001 da RAW quando o Comissionário da WWF William Regal tornou-se heel e aliou-se aos The Alliance. Apesar de Angle estar previsto fazer equipa com superstars da WWF para defrontar os The Alliance no Survivor Series 2001, ele decidiu juntar-se aos The Alliance, tornando-se heel novamente e chamando a todos os membros da Team WWF perdedores. No Survivor Series 2001, realizou-se um five on five elimination match envolvendo a equipa WWF de Big Show, Kane, Undertaker, Chris Jericho e The Rock contra a equipa Alliance Team de Shane McMahon, Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Stone Cold Steve Austin e Kurt Angle, no qual quem vencesse teria controlo das duas promoções (se a equipa WWF ganhasse então Vince McMahon adquiria a The Alliance, mas se a The Alliance ganhasse, então seria Shane McMahon a adquirir a WWF). Apesar de Angle ter sido eliminado por The Rock, ele teve um papel importante no resto do combate pois mais tarde, quando Austin estava prestes a ganhar, Angle atingiu Austin com o cinto do título o que fez The Rock garantir a vitória. Angle regressou então para a WWF mas manteve-se heel. No Vengeance 2001, Angle era um dos quatro homens a fazerem parte do torneio para coroar o primeiro Campeão Indiscutível (Undisputed Champion) na história da WWE. Após um épico combate com Austin, ele foi vítima do Stone Cold Stunner e foi eliminado. Em 2002, Angle competiu no seu primeiro combate Royal Rumble, sendo um dos dois finalistas antes de ser eliminado por Triple H. Na altura do No Way Out 2002, Angle encontrou-se de repente num combate para determinar o Candidato Nº1 contra Triple H no qual Stephanie McMahon era a árbitro especial. Após uma cadeirada e um Angle Slam, Angle derrotou Triple H para se tornar o Candidato Nº1 na WrestleMania X8. Contudo, na noite seguinte na RAW, o co-dono da WWF na altura, Ric Flair deu a Triple H uma desforra na qual derrotou Angle para recuperar a sua oportunidade pelo título mundial. Angle desenvolveu então um conflito com Kane. Na WrestleMania X8, Kurt Angle derrotou Kane. Durante o mês seguinte, Angle iria iniciar um conflito com o seu antigo amigo Edge. Num show, Edge pediu ao público para em vez de cantarem a frase "What?" que ficou famosa por Stone Cold, durante as promos de Angle, eles deveriam cantar "You Suck!". Pouco tempo depois, os fãs começaram a cantar sempre "You Suck" para Angle em certas partes da sua música de entrada, algo que continuou até meados de 2006 quando a sua música foi editada para remover essa parte. No Judgment Day 2002 os dois lutaram num combate "Hair vs. Hair" no qual Edge ganhou. Apesar de Angle ter tentado fugir do edifício para salvar o seu cabelo, Edge apanhou-o e aplicou-lhe um sleeper hold que fez desmaiar Angle o tempo suficiente para Edge rapar-lhe a cabeça. Angle usou uma peruca durante algumas semanas após este evento, afirmando ser o seu verdadeiro cabelo. Angle fez vários comentários contra os carecas e os que estão a ficar, o que levou a vários combates contra Hulk Hogan, durante os quais Hogan tentou remover a peruca de Angle. Num episódio da Smackdown! Kurt tirou a peruca e lançou um desafio para defrontar qualquer wrestler que ele ainda não tivesse defrontado. O estreante John Cena respondeu ao desafio. Cena bofeteou a cara Angle antes de começar o combate e quase que o derrotou. Angle tem mantido a sua careca desde então. No mês seguinte, no King of the Ring 2002, Angle defrontou Hulk Hogan pela primeira vez, ganhando o combate via submissão, com o seu Ankle Lock. Apesar de Angle ser acreditado ter sido a primeira pessoa a derrotar Hogan via submissão, na verdade Lex Luger já o tinha feito no WCW Monday Nitro para ganhar o WCW World Heavyweight Championship em 1997 e mais tarde nesse ano Sting também o fez. A vitória de Angle foi a primeira derrota de Hogan via submissão num programa da WWE. Angle teve outro conflito, agora com Rey Mysterio, culminando com uma vitória no SummerSlam 2002. Após isto, ele voltou a ter um conflito com Benoit. Este acabou quando Stephanie McMahon forçou-os a formar uma tag team e participarem num torneio pelo WWE Tag Team Championship, o qual Benoit e Angle ganharam para se tornarem os primeiros Campeões de Tag Team da WWE. Angle conquistou o seu terceiro reino do WWE Championship, derrotando Big Show em dezembro no Armageddon, com a ajuda de Brock Lesnar e o seu F-5. Angle tornou-se então heel novamente ao contratar Paul Heyman, que estava em conflito com Lesnar nessa altura. Na edição de 26 de dezembro de 2002 da SmackDown!, como 'presente' de Natal para o seu novo cliente, Paul Heyman deu a Kurt Angle a sua própria equipa de suporte, Charlie Haas e Shelton Benjamin, que se estrearam nessa noite com o nome de Team Angle. 2003-2004 Angle derrotou Benoit para manter o WWE Championship no Royal Rumble 2003. Este combate recebeu uma classificação de ****3/4 estrelas de Dave Meltzer, falhando por pouco a prestigiada classificação de ***** estrelas. Perdeu o seu título para Brock Lesnar na WrestleMania XIX em março e tornou-se face ao dar os parabéns e tornar-se amigo de Lesnar imediatamente após a derrota. Angle considerou seriamente regressar ao freestyle wrestling para os Jogos Olímpicos de Atenas, mas abandonou esse planos no final de 2002 quando os problemas do pescoço que datavam do seu passado de wrestling amador voltaram ao de cima. A meio de 2003, Angle optou por um novo tipo de cirurgia ao pescoço que permitia-lhe regressar em três meses em vez do habitual ano de paragem. Durante esta fase Angle ganharia respeito do público, e disse-lhes que estava orgulhoso dos cânticos "You Suck!". A Team Angle, contudo, virou-se contra ele. Angle disse aos seus antigos protegidos que ele "ganhou" os cânticos "You Suck", e despediu-os do grupo. Haas e Benjamin renomearam-se mais tarde como "The World's Greatest Tag Team". Angle recuperou o WWE Championship para começar o seu quarto reino num triple threat match no Vengeance contra Big Show e Lesnar, após aplicar o Angle Slam em Lesnar. Lesnar virou-se contra Angle umas semanas depois ao aliar-se a Mr. McMahon. No SummerSlam 2003, Angle tornou-se o primeiro dos dois únicos wrestlers até hoje a fazerem Lesnar desistir, conseguindo essa vitória por submissão com o Ankle Lock. Lesnar recuperaria eventualmente o título em Setembro num 60 minute Iron Man Match na SmackDown!. Em março de 2004, os problemas do pescoço de Angle voltaram a surgir ele teve receio da possibilidade de uma cirurgia que acabasse com a sua carreira. Por um tempo, considerou fazer uma operação similar à que fez em 2003, mas acabou por não a fazer. No No Way Out 2004, Kurt Angle derrotou Big Show e John Cena num Triple Threat match para se tornar o Candidato Nº1 para o WWE Championship na WrestleMania XX. Após o seu curto conflito com Eddie Guerrero antes da WrestleMania XX, e tornar-se novamente heel, Angle passou a ser o General Manager da SmackDown!. Esta mudança surgiu após Angle ter sido lançado de um buraco de mais de 7 metros e meio por Big Show com um chokeslam, e começou a afirmar que não poderia lutar mais (Kayfabe). Durante esta fase de general manager, Angle favorecia regularmente os heels em relação aos faces, e tentou mesmo "despedir" John Cena por conducta imprópria. Ele também retirou o WWE United States Championship de John Cena. Após custar a Guerrero um combate pelo WWE Championship contra John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Angle foi "despedido" dessa posição e provou então que a lesão que não lhe permitia competir mais era falsa. Ele regressou ao plantel ativo durante a SmackDown! de 29 de julho de 2004 onde ele derrotou o seu antigo estudante Charlie Haas com o Ankle Lock. Angle derrotou então Eddie Guerrero no SummerSlam 2004 usando novamente o Ankle Lock. A 16 de novembro de 2004, Angle começou o "Kurt Angle Invitational." Isto significava que, em qualquer local onde a SmackDown! se realizasse, ele permitiria que um "herói local", todos os que fossem ou tivessem sido wrestlers profissionais locais, o desafiasse para um combate. Se essa pessoa derrotasse Angle, ele receberia a autêntica medalha de ouro olímpica de 1996. 2005-2006 No Royal Rumble 2005 Angle foi eliminado do combate Rumble por Shawn Michaels e mais tarde, num ato de retaliação, atira com Michaels por cima das cordas para fora do ringue, eliminando-o. Seguidamente, teve uma nova tentativa de recapturar o WWE Championship quando Kurt Angle e o campeão dos Estados Unidos John Cena foram os finalistas de um combate para determinar o Candidato Nº1. Cena derrotou Angle no No Way Out 2005. Como resultado do que sucedeu no Royal Rumble, Michaels lançou um desafio a Angle para um combate na WrestleMania 21, que Kurt Angle aceitou quando apareceu de surpresa na RAW para atacar Michaels. Angle derrotou Michaels por submissão usando o Ankle Lock na ''WrestleMania 21. Na edição de 12 de maio de 2005 da SmackDown!, Angle fez uma promo sobre a mulher de Booker T, Sharmell, dizendo que ele queria ter "sexo animal" com ela e depois "aquele tipo de sexo pervertido." No Judgment Day 2005, ele perdeu o combate com Booker T. Angle fez então um Angle Slam em Booker T, e foi atrás de Sharmell com algemas. Infelizmente para Angle, Booker T apanhou-o e algemou-o nas cordas, permitindo a Sharmell bofetear Angle na cara e pontapeá-lo entre as pernas. Durante as semanas seguintes, Booker derrotaria novamente Angle via pinfall. A 13 de junho de 2005 Angle tornou-se a segunda pessoa a mudar-se da SmackDown! para a RAW durante o Sorteio WWE Draft 2005. O seu conflito com Shawn Michaels acabou no ''Vengeance 2005'', perdendo para o HeartBreak Kid. Angle defrontou Ric Flair pela primeira vez no episódio de 27 de junho de 2005 da RAW, ganhando o combate com o Ankle Lock. Angle continuou o "Kurt Angle Invitational" e derrotou duas semanas seguidas Matt Striker para manter a sua medalha de ouro. Em 25 de julho de 2005 na RAW, assistiu-se ao final do Invitational quando o regressado Eugene sobreviveu três minutos no ringue com Angle para ganhar a sua medalha, tornando-se o único lutador bem sucedido neste evento. Eugene começou então o "The Eugene Invitational" no episódio de 1 de Agosto da RAW, na qual Angle interferiu. No episódio de 8 de Agosto da RAW, Angle perdeu para Eugene na sua terra, falhando então a sua tentativa de recuperar a medalha. Angle e Eugene reencontraram-se no SummerSlam 2005, onde Angle recuperou a sua medalha Olímpica, ao aplicar o Ankle Lock. Em 22 de agosto de 2005, Angle foi revelado como sendo o Candidato Nº1 para o WWE Championship de Cena. Angle derrotou John Cena por desqualificação no evento principal do Unforgiven, após Cena atingir Angle com o cinto da WWE. Angle atacou Cena após o combate, mas acabou por sofrer um F-U contra a mesa dos comentadores espanhóis. Ele quase que recebeu o título na noite seguinte na RAW por Eric Bischoff, mas Vince McMahon interferiu. Após Daivari ajudar Angle a derrotar Shelton Benjamin em 21 de novembro de 2005 na RAW, Angle anunciou que Daivari passaria a ser o seu árbitro pessoal e o árbitro convidado para o seu combate seguinte, contra Cena pelo WWE Championship no Survivor Series 2005. Cena ganhou o combate após o árbitro da SmackDown! Charles Robinson contar o pinfall. Na edição de 12 de dezembro de 2005 da RAW, Angle derrotou Ric Flair para ganhar um lugar no combate Elimination Chamber no New Year's Revolution, que seria pelo WWE Championship. Ele qualificou-se para entrar em terceiro na edição de 26 de dezembro da RAW. No New Year's Revolution 2006, Angle foi o primeiro eliminado após sofrer um Sweet Chin Music de Shawn Michaels. Durante a edição de 13 de janeiro de 2006 da SmackDown! no Wachovia Center em Filadéfia, Angle foi anunciado como o 20º participante de um 20 man Over-the-Top Battle Royal pelo World Heavyweight Championship, que tinha sido vago poucos minutos antes por causa de uma lesão sofrida pelo anterior campeão Batista durante um combate na semana anterior. Angle iria vencer o battle royal e conquistar o World Heavyweight Championship, eliminando por último Mark Henry. No episódio de 16 de janeiro de 2006 da RAW, Angle competiu no seu último combate nesse programa contra Shawn Michaels em que se Michaels perdesse, o seu contrato com a WWE perderia efeito. Contudo, as interferências de Daivari falharam, e Michaels conseguiu manter o seu emprego ao fazer um roll up a Angle para a vitória. Após o combate, um irado Angle confrontou Daivari e despediu-o da posição de seu manager, e fez-lhe um Angle Slam por cima da corda superior, tornando-se a partir de então face. Angle defendeu com sucesso o seu título Mundial de Pesos-Pesados contra Mark Henry no Royal Rumble 2006 e contra The Undertaker no No Way Out 2006. Na WrestleMania 22, Angle perdeu o seu World Heavyweight Championship num Triple Threat Match contra Rey Mysterio e Randy Orton sem estar envolvido no pinfall, pois Mysterio derrotou Orton. Isto marcou a segunda WrestleMania onde Angle perdeu um título sem ter na prática perdido, e o terceiro título que ele perdeu sem ser tecnicamente derrotado. Angle entrou no torneio King of the Ring 2006. Angle qualificou-se na primeira ronda derrotando Randy Orton (e partindo o tornozelo de Orton, em kayfabe, após o combate). Contudo, por causa de uma lesão causada por Mark Henry, Angle teve que falhar o seu combate da segunda ronda contra Booker T. Angle fez um regresso surpresa na edição de 12 de maio de 2006 da SmackDown!, exigindo um combate com Henry. Como Angle ainda não estava preparado para lutar, o general manager Theodore Long marcou o combate para o Judgment Day. Kurt Angle sofreu um splash contra o poste exterior do ringue o que levou a uma vitória por countout para Mark Henry. Mas após o combate, Angle atingiu Mark Henry com uma cadeira de metal fez um slam em Henry contra a mesa dos apresentadores. Na edição de 29 de maio da RAW, Angle foi anunciado por Paul Heyman como a escolha da SmackDown! para a rejuvenescida ECW. Três dias mais tarde, no episódio de 2 de junho de 2006 da SmackDown! Angle derrotou o Campeão Mundial, Rey Mysterio naquele que foi chamado o combate de "despedida" de Angle. Angle abandonou a SmackDown! após isto mas não antes de lançar um desafio aberto a qualquer wreslter que quisesse defrontá-lo no ECW One Night Stand 2006, afirmando que não se importava que o adversário fosse de um ringue de quatro, seis ou oito lados. Rhino fez nesta altura uma promo dizendo que desafio era para ele, mas recusou-se a assinar novamente pela WWE, por causa de eles o terem despedido menos de um ano antes. O seu desafio foi aceite pelo regressado Randy Orton no episódio de 5 de junho de 2006 da RAW. Angle iria derrotar Orton no One Night Stand. Uma desforra entre os dois realizou-se sobre as regras da WWE no Vengeance, onde Angle perdeu para Orton. Após perder para Rob Van Dam em 27 de junho na ECW, Angle esteve ausente durante as semanas seguintes. Ele regressou a 1 de agosto no show da ECW que se realizou no Hammerstein Ballroom em Nova Iorque, contra Brooklyn Brawler, que derrotou com o Angle Lock. Na semana seguinte, Angle defrontou Sabu num combate em que o regressado Rob Van Dam interferiu e atacou Angle com uma cadeira de metal. Este incidente resultou na marcação de um Triple Threat Ladder Match entre Angle, Rob Van Dam e Sabu para a edição de 13 de agosto da ECW. Este combate serviria também para definir quem seria o candidato principal ao ECW World Heavyweight Championship de Big Show. Devido a uma contusão sofrida antes do combate, Angle ficou de fora dele, tendo Sabu ganho. No dia 25 de agosto de 2006, Angle conseguiu uma rescisão do seu contrato com a WWE devido a "problemas pessoais." Total Nonstop Action Wrestling No final do pay-per-view No Surrender 2006, foi para o ar um vídeo que afirmava Angle como sendo a surpresa que a TNA tinha prometido para o show. Em 24 de setembro de 2006 a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling anunciou a contratação de Kurt Angle depois do Chefe da TNA Management Jim Cornette ter apresentado um vídeo com Angle a treinar num ringue TNA. No dia seguinte, Angle publicou uma declaração na qual criticava a WWE, afirmando que tinha sido "subestimado" pela promoção. Angle fez a sua primeira aparição num programa da TNA em 19 de outubro de 2006, onde teve um confronto com Samoa Joe, após este ter recusado devolver o cinto do título mundial da NWA a Jeff Jarrett. No Bound for Glory 2006, Angle foi o árbitro especial convidado para o combate título vs Carreira entre Jeff Jarrett e Sting, mas durante o combate atacou o árbitro principal e assumiu o seu lugar até ao seu termo. O seu primeiro combate oficial decorreu a 16 de novembro no TNA Impact! derrotando Abyss com o Angle Lock, e foi atacado após o combate por Samoa Joe. No Genesis 2006, Angle derrotou Joe por submissão, acabando com a sua série de "invencibilidade". Em 2008 Kurt Angle criou a stable The Main Event Mafia, juntamente com Sting, Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner e Booker T. Eles entraram em uma feud com o stable TNA Frontline (AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Rhino e mais tarde se juntaram ao stable Team 3D). No Final Resolution, Kurt Angle derrotou Rhino, com Mick Foley de especial enforcer com a Angle Slam (se Angle perdesse teria seu contrato rescindido), com a vitória Kurt Angle terá uma rematch com Jeff Jarrett no Genesis. Foi anunciado no episódio do Imapct! do dia 22 de janeiro de 2009 que Kurt Angle enfrentaria Sting, Brother Devon e Brother Ray pelo TNA World Heavyweight Championship no Against All Odds. No Wrestling *'Finishers e ataques secundários' :*'Ankle lock' :*''Angle Slam'' / Olympic Slam :*''Super Angle Slam'' / Super Olympic Slam :*'Bridging belly to back suplex' (1999) :*'Crossface chickenwing' (2000) :*Body scissors :*European uppercut :*German suplex :*High angle belly to back suplex :*Moonsault :*Overhead belly to belly suplex :*Rear naked choke :*Rolling German suplexes :*Top rope overhead belly to belly suplex *'Managers' :*Bob Backlund :*Daivari :*Paul Heyman :*Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley :*Mark Jindrak :*Luther Reigns :*Trish Stratus *'Nicknames' :*The Wrestling Machine :*The Only Olympic Gold Medalist in WWE/ECW *'Música Oficial' A música de entrada original de Kurt Angle, "Medal", foi usada para ser tema da Team America no Survivor Series 1997 (2 anos antes de Angle se estrear). Foi também usada por Sgt. Slaughter e The Patriot em meados dos anos 90. No WWE vs. ECW Head to Head, Angle estreou uma nova música, a qual além de repetir no seu início, a parte onde os fãs cantam "you suck" foi retirada. Campeonatos e prêmios *'PNW' :*PNW Tennessee Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Power Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*PPW Young Guns Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*WCW United States Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*WWF European Championship (1 vez) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*WWF Championship (4 vezes) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Chris Benoit :*World Heavyweight Championship :*Vencedor do King of the Ring 2000 :*Triple Crown Champion (10°) :*5º Grand Slam Champion *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship - com Sting (1 vez) :*TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) :*King Of The Mountain (2007,2009) :*Triple Crown Champion *'Inoki Genome Federation' :*IWGP Third Belt Championship (1 vez) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Future Legend Award (2000) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud do Ano (2000) vs. Triple H :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler (2000) :*PWI Rookie of the Year (2000) :*PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler (2001) :*PWI Comeback of the Year (2003) :*PWI Feud of the Year, vs Brock Lesnar (2003) :*PWI Match of the Year, vs Brock Lesnar (2003) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler (2003) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (2003) :*PWI Match of the Year, vs Shawn Michaels (2005) :*PWI classificou Angle em 1º no PWI 500 de 2001 Wrestling Observer Newsletter :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (introduzido em 2004) Vídeos Ligações externas *Website oficial Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos da América